X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 4)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Monet, Kelsey and Jonathan have just come out from seeing a movie! Jonathan...being obessed about pack of jelly beans?! Who could have guessed....


::Chapter Four::  
  
Kelsey Luck  
  
"That was *sniffle* the MOST *sniffle* sadest thing *snif* I've ever ex-*snif*periened" Jonothon  
sniffled out sadly.  
  
"I know! Esspassily when Bobby Jones kissed Sarah Green! That crushed my heart! I've had a crush  
on him since kindergarten!" Monet whined, crushing her pop container and throwing it on the ground.  
  
"Well just look at it this way you two....It's not real and the movie was awesome besides losing  
the man and girl of your dreams?" Kelsey said sweatdropping, and than hucking her pop container in  
the garbage can.  
  
"It's *sniffles* not *snif* that,Kel." Jonothon whimpered, shrugging his shoulders. "My *snif* heart  
was broken....*tear* by...a *snif*..." Jonothon than stopped and started to cry.   
  
"Uuhhhh......" Monet said, shrugging at Kelsey. Kelsey than nodded her head and took Jonothons arm.  
  
"There there Jonothon. Why don't you tell Monet and I,why your so upset." Kelsey asked.  
  
"Well *snif* it happened like this........I was trying to *sniffle* eat a bag of my precious jelly  
beans *sniffles* when *snif* I accidently dropped the b-b-ag....and it spilt and slide near a k-kids  
seat....*tear* And than....the *sniffles* fat boy reached o-o-ver....*tear* a-and....took MY BABIES...  
and..and..and...ATE THEM!" Jonothon than cried and Kelsey hugged him,patting his back.  
  
"And you complained girls cried over the sillyest things Jonothon!?" Monet said,shaking her head and rolling  
her eyes.  
  
"Well Jonothon just look at it this way.....your jelly beans are now safe in that boys stomach." Kelsey  
said quickly,patting Jonothons back.  
  
"But but....they were my BABIES!! My precious BABIES!!!" Jonothon sniffled and than whiped away his tears  
with his arm.  
  
"Chamber please cheer up,I'll buy you a new bag of Jelly Beans alright?" Kelsey said, realsing the hug  
and taking Jonothons arm.  
  
"But it won't be the same.....It won't be Jonothons first babies......And they'd feel betrayed i-i-if  
I tried to replace m-m-my yummy babies....who are suppose to be w-w-ith me not t-t-hat boy full of  
j-j-jelly!" Jonothon said, starting to cry again.  
  
"ARG! Jonothon STOP crying and cheer up! Your scaring away all the CUTE guys!" Monet said, stomping her foot  
on the pavement and than sweatdropping, waving to everyone around embrassed.  
  
"Monet!" Kelsey said, and stomped on her foot, for being so mean.   
  
"Ha!" Monet said moving her foot outta the way and smiling teasing.  
  
Kelsey than made a stick out tongue face at Monet and than turned to Jonothon saying "Yeah Monets right about one thing,  
you should cheer up now."   
  
"OKAY!" Jonothon said snapping his head back up and pulling out his shades. He than snapped his fingers and put his fingers   
through his hair professionally.  
  
"...Men..." Monet and Kelsey both said at the same time,sweatdropping and shaking there heads.   
  
Jonthon than laughed and put his arms around both Kelsey and Monet, as they headed in the direction of  
the car.  
  
"Looks like Jonothon is back." Kelsey said giggling, while Monet smirked.  
  
"Well thats good,because for a minute there I thought we lost the old Jonothon and were bringing an  
psycho home." Monet replyed back,tossing her hair back over her shoulder.   
  
Jonothon than teasling put his foot over Monets, when he accidently did stomp on Ms foot.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Monet screamed stopping and holding  
her foot hoping around in circles.  
  
"Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh JELLY BEANS!" Jonothon yelped and grabbed Kelseys hand and raced towards the car  
dragging Kelsey behind with her sweatdropping and laughing.  
  
"Get back here Mr "Cool"!" Monet yelled taking off her purse and waving it in the air catching up.  
  
"Kel, in the count of three STOP!" Jonothon said reaching his hand towards his pocket where the car  
keys were.  
  
"Alright Jonothon but make sure--"   
  
"1....2.......3.......!" Jonothon yelled and than stopped with Kelsey stopping a couple of inches  
in front of him. Kelsey and Jonothon than saw Monet speed past them and crashing into the back of the  
car.  
  
"Now THATS what Monet looks like when she wakes up in the morning." Kelsey said teasling,laughing with  
Jonothon laughing too, while Monet got up with all her messed up and falling out.   
  
"Ha ha very funny!" Monet said throwing her purse at Kelsey and than joined in the laughter. Jonothon caught  
the purse throwen at Kelsey and walked to the car with Kelsey still laughing.  
  
"This has turned out to be an pretty good day." Jonothon said happily, sliding into the drivers seat.  
  
"Agreed!" Monet and Kelsey said cheerfully.   
  
"Well I'd say it's a--"  
  
"NOT so fast Jonothon!" Monet said caughting in, who now was seating in the back seat fixing her hair.  
"Don't you remember the gentlemen rules? About them making it up to the lady they hurt by oohhh I don't  
know....buying them something new?"   
  
"Huh?" Jonothon said confusly, glancing over at Kelsey who just smirked and did the "Thats Monet for you look".  
  
"What lady in the back?" Jonothon said teasly, turning around and looking at the back seat. "The only  
lady I see is in the front."  
  
"Hey!" Monet said angrly, "Don't you know a lady when you see one?"  
  
Jonothon than said inncently "OH! You meant you Monet! I'm so sorry, I thought you were talking about someone  
else..."  
  
"Why I outta!" Monet said reaching over to hit Jonothon on the shoulder, when he put the key in the ignition  
and turned the car on. Than quickly, stepping his foot on the pedal, making Monet fall onto her butt  
and Kelsey hit against the seat from the sudden speed, went speeding onto the highway into distance.  
  
****** 


End file.
